My master's wish
by vampiregirl134
Summary: After the death of his father, Atem is expected to take the throne but he must take a princess to be his future bride in order to become pharaoh. As marriage is cast on the young prince, his mother tells him of a secret tomb where a genie can help. Will he find help from this genie? or will they fall in love with each other at the end?
1. Journey to the secret tomb

**Hello everyone! So I made a new atem x tea story, this one will be a short multi-chapter story and this one is different from my other story "fake love." The update on that story would be released after I finish this story so I hope you will give your support to this story as well. I would like to give my thanks to** **edowdle,** **for requesting this story and giving me details on this one. I only added some details to the request so I hope you readers would like this. Enjoy~**

Long ago in Ancient Egypt, there lived a king who ruled the country and was favoured by his people as well as the neighbouring rulers. He had a beautiful wife who supported him in everything he does and was considered as a kind queen whom every woman dreamt of becoming. The queen, bore a son whose smile as bright as the sun and had courage as well as intelligence liked by many women. The prince grew to be a handsome prince and was requested by the neighbouring rulers to be their son in law. By the time Atem reached the age of 13, the king suddenly got sick and weakened. The king then died after a year, both Atem and the queen grieved about the king's death but the queen promised her husband to teach Atem everything there is in order for him to be like his father. Now that the prince is at the age of 17 turning 18, he is expected to become the next ruler of Ancient Egypt. His mother helped him a lot and the councils trained him to become the king like his father. Many princesses around the world had asked him to be their husband, but Atem does not want to get married just because of political issues. The prince wanted to find someone he'll fall in love with and be loved in return. On the day of his birthday, Atem woke up to find everyone in the palace busy, he looked around confused and Shimon his council advisor came up to him with a smile.

"You seem confused our prince, is there something wrong?" Shimon asked.

Atem looked at Shimon with a weak smile, "Why is everyone so busy?"

Shimon laughed after hearing the prince's reply which caused Atem to look even more confused. The council advisor then stopped laughing and replied, "Forgive me our prince. I just found it funny that you are not even aware of your own birthday."

"No, it's ok Shimon. I do know it's my birthday today but I don't think it's needed to give too much preparation. While we celebrate here and waste too much food, there are people outside the palace that needs these food and water" Atem replied.

"It is good that you are selfless our prince, but you do know that you are turning 18 today. It signifies that you are an adult and will ascend the throne. So it's just expected that the preparation today is grand, plus your mother the queen specifically ordered that securities will be tightened today and that you will be properly groomed so you can choose your wife to be" Shimon said.

"Is that so? Thank you Shimon, I'll go to the library then" Atem replied and started walking towards the library.

Time goes by fast and with everyone in the palace finishing the preparations of the celebration, Atem was still studying in the royal library. It was already 5 in the afternoon when a knock was heard on the door of the library.

"Who is it?" Atem asked stopping on what he was reading.

"Pardon me, prince. It's me, Mana" the voice outside answered.

Atem smiled knowing the owner of the voice, he then replied "You may come in."

After acknowledging the prince's order, Mana went inside and bowed in front of him. "I'm sorry for interrupting your study, prince. I was ordered to call you out since it's time for you to prepare" Mana said smiling while she bowed with her usual outfit.

"Its fine Mana, you do know that out of everyone here, you and Mahad are excused to just call me by my name. We have been childhood friends so I don't want things to change even after I became a pharaoh" Atem replied smiling as well.

"Well, I will try to keep that in mind but Master Mahad I'm afraid will call you pharaoh from now on. Besides, I appreciate that I'm a childhood friend of the soon to be pharaoh but as a royal magician I should show respect towards you prince" Mana said.

Atem laugh, "Very well then. I think I should go now to my room, thanks for coming here Mana." Mana nodded and bowed when Atem stood and left first the library.

It was already 6 in the evening when the guests started arriving in the palace, the room on which the party is being held was decorated with purple curtains on the throne area, while big purple flags were placed on each side of the walls with gold hieroglyphics of atem's name embroidered on each flags. The foods were placed on a long table each positioned on the sides of the throne stage, while dancers were performing in front of the queen and the prince. The room was so bright that every people seemed to enjoy the celebration. Atem who was wearing only a red cape, his millennium puzzle, white long pants held tight by a golden belt, and gold bracelets on both his wrist was already sitting on the throne chair beside his mother. The queen was wearing a white long dress that shows her curves, while a big golden necklace pleat and many small gold bracelets was used as her only jewelry. Her long hair which is the same as her son's hair color was made into a bun and a golden crown was placed on it as a head ornament. The 6 councils were standing on each side of them while Shimon stood beside Atem. The royal guards were positioned near the walls of the room as well at the entrance door, while the servants are busy welcoming the guest as well as serving their food. It was then that the queen stood and everyone stopped on what they were doing and listened to her.

"Good evening to each and every one present here. As you all know, my son prince Atem is turning 18 today. This means that he will no longer be a child but an adult and since he is our only son, he is the only heir to the throne. I would like to extend my gratitude for everyone here who came, I hope that all of you will enjoy this celebration and will respect my son prince Atem as he ascends as a pharaoh of this country. May all of us continue to support one another and to become good rulers of our country, that's all" the queen said and then sat on her chair.

Every guest bowed to the queen and continued the merry making afterwards. It was not long enough when Adar, King of Syria arrived. He bowed towards the queen and Atem then explained what he wanted to say.

"Good evening to you Queen Aziza and prince Atem, I am the king of Syria and I have brought here today my beautiful daughter who had wanted to see the prince. Meet Sabeen, my daughter" King Adar said as he bowed and presented his daughter.

The princess of Syria dressed in the finest clothes and wore many jewelries walked gracefully in front of the queen and Atem, she then bowed at them with a smile. "Good evening to you Queen Aziza and prince Atem, I am Sabeen" she said with a smile.

Atem smiled back, "it is nice to meet you Princess Sabeen of Syria. I hope you're enjoying the party."

"Indeed, I am prince. Just seeing you made me happy already" Princess Sabeen replied as she looked at Atem with a blush on her cheeks.

The queen observed her son and the princess exchanges but then spoke afterwards, "I am happy to see that your daughter grew into such a beautiful lady. But I know and you also know King Adar that it is not just merely a simple introduction that you want."

King Adar laughed, "You certainly amused me Queen Aziza, as always nothing escapes your observation. The truth is…since your son will be the next pharaoh, I am sure he will need a wife/fiancé in order for him to ascend the throne. I think that my daughter will be the right choice considering our country can benefit you a lot in military power."

"I appreciate your concern King Adar, but it is not my decision to be made. What do you think of this, my son?" Queen Aziza said now looking at the prince.

Atem sigh, "Thank you for the concern King Adar but you see, I am not in a hurry to take the throne. I want to choose who I marry with and I'm afraid it's not your daughter."

Princess Sabeen after hearing Atem's reply was hurt and run off the room with tears falling from her cheeks, everyone saw that and started whispering.

The king of Syria was angered upon hearing the reply and the reactions of the others, his hands formed into a fist. "Why you! I don't know what you want for a wife, but I'm sure you'll regret your decision prince Atem. Because of this public humiliation, I declare war on this country!"

Everyone in the room heard what the King of Syria said, they all looked surprised and the noise stopped. The attention was now focused on the throne area. The queen sighed noticing the situation, she then stood up and came towards the king of Syria.

"I'm sure you're not serious with what you said King Adar," the queen said seriously.

"I am serious Queen Aziza. After 3 days I will wage war on this kingdom!" the king of Syria replied with a tone of anger.

Atem then also stood and came beside his mother, "then is it possible to stop the war if I apologize to your daughter and found someone who will be my Queen?"

The king of Syria laughed, "You are still just a child prince Atem. Even though you will find someone, I won't stop the war. I hope you'll not forget this day that you made a wrong decision, good bye." The king of Syria then searched for his daughter and left the palace in a hurry.

The queen sighed as she massages her forehead, "Its ok. Everyone please continue the celebration!"

After the queen's announcement, the people continued celebrating. Atem and his mother were busy talking to the guest while the councils looked at them.

"Looks like our prince will face an early battle. Hmph," Aknadin said eyeing Atem.

Shimon smiled and laughed, "Its ok Aknadin. I know our prince can handle that problem alone."

Aknadin sighed, "I admire your loyalty and trust to our prince but sometimes you need to be honest."

Shimon replied, "I am. Let's just see what happens after this. Ok?" He then laughed and the other councils only sighed.

It was already 10 in the evening when the party ended, the guests already left the palace. Atem and his mother were the only ones left in the throne area. The queen went to her son who was sitting quietly on the throne, she then placed a hand on his right shoulder.

"Is there a problem my son?" the queen asked with a smile on her face but a hint of concern can also be seen.

Atem sigh, "I didn't know that finding a wife can get me in trouble mother."

The queen laughed after hearing her son's reply, she then kneeled and looked straight at Atem's eyes. "You know…being in the royal family, you are bound to face such problems even when it's just a simple problem on the others. What is important is that you know what you are doing. I believe in your decision and I hope you'll find someone who will truly treasure you just the same as me and your father did."

"But mother, an incoming war will be happening here at the kingdom. The citizens would face danger just because of the decision I made" Atem replied.

The queen smiled, "my son…you don't have to worry about that. I know of a place that might help you in the war, it is only our secret though. You see, there is a secret tomb that was made by your father's ancestors. In that tomb lies the wealth of the different ancestors that ruled over Egypt, but there is this lamp that was said to hold such tremendous power that the rulers before us only used it on wars they aren't sure to win."

"A secret tomb? Where is it, mother?" Atem asked in excitement.

"Well, I will give you the map tomorrow morning. Also, this tomb will only be opened by a blood pact from the royal family. Be sure to get only the lamp and be careful inside the tomb, I heard there are traps set as you enter it" the queen replied and Atem nodded.

The queen smiled and held her son's hands, "Good…I think you should rest for now my son. You will have to wake up early tomorrow for a long journey. Good night." The queen then kissed Atem's forehead and left the place first while Atem stood.

He held his puzzle and stared out of the window, "A secret tomb and a lamp…I can't wait to go there."

The next day, Atem woke up early and tried finding his mother. The queen was in the library studying, Atem approached her.

"Mother! I am now here," Atem said as he sat beside his mother.

The queen nodded, "Shimon, please call on Mahad and Mana. Tell them to go immediately here."

The council advisor answered from the door outside, "As you wish our queen."

The queen then gave Atem a papyrus rolled and secured in a box, "my son…you shall bring this box with you along with the things I ordered the servants to prepare on the journey. It is very important not to lose this."

Atem nodded. It was not long enough when a knock was heard, Shimon then said that Mana and Mahad are now with him. The queen ordered them to come in. Upon seeing the queen and the prince, both magicians bowed to them.

"What is it that you want us to do, our queen?" Mahad asked.

The queen replied, "As you both know…a war will soon happen here in the kingdom. My son will go to a journey on which he needs to get something that he can use for the war, I want you Mahad to go with him and protect him at all cost. My son has to come back here safely."

Mahad nodded, "As you wish our queen."

Mana then spoke after hearing everything, "our queen…if you may reconsider. I would like to go with prince Atem in place of Master Mahad."

Mahad looked surprised after hearing Mana's words, he then said "No! Our queen ordered me to go with the prince so I shall go. Mana, just stay here and train your magic. As an apprentice of mine, it is better you should develop your powers."

Mana replied, "Why wouldn't you let me go in the journey? I am indeed your apprentice Master but I am also a royal magician. Our queen, please allow me to accompany the prince. I promise you I will protect him and make him come back safely."

Mahad was about to reply back when the queen suddenly spoke, "Very well then. Mana, you shall go with my son while Mahad would stay here and guard me."

Both Mahad and Mana was surprised by the queen's decision but nodded. Atem smiled and hugged his mother. "Thank you mother, I'll return immediately after I get that lamp" Atem said and his mother nodded with tears forming on her eyes.

It was after breakfast that Atem and Mana decided to go, Atem changed his royal clothes into a simple white sleeveless dress that stops above his knee, a golden belt was tied around his waist and he wore golden sandals. The two rode on Atem's horse as Mana sat behind Atem. The queen hugged Atem one last time and everyone in the palace bid their goodbye to the two.

Mahad looked at Mana and said, "you should do what you promised Mana. I put my trust in you."

Mana smiled and nodded, "Don't worry Master."

After that, both Atem and Mana began their journey towards the secret tomb without knowing what danger they will soon face upon arriving there.

 **To be continued…**

 **so how was it? By the way, this story is somewhat based on Alladin so forgive me if the characters are somewhat OC. Let me know what you think of this story by giving reviews. It helps me a lot, thank you~**


	2. Meeting the genie

**The second chapter is out~ thank you for reading this**

It was a hot morning as Atem and Mana are riding the horse through the desert, the wind blew hot air and the sun shined brightly on the clear skies. There were no trees around but only cactuses. Mana looked at Atem to check whether he is alright in this kind of weather.

"Prince…do you want to rest for a bit and eat before going to the tomb?" Mana asked still looking at Atem worriedly.

Atem smiled and glanced sideways to see Mana, "I'm fine…how about you? Are you hungry? It seems that the tomb is still far away based on the map mother gave."

Mana shook her head and added, "If you're not hungry then I guess we need to finish the task and eat afterwards. But if you feel tired or hungry, just say so ok prince?" Atem nodded in response.

The two of them continued the journey for about 4 hours not stopping but only drinking water to prevent dehydration, Mana cast a spell to both of them so that they are protected from enemies' attacks and even the heat wave. After riding for a long time, they came across a big pyramid near the Nile river. Surrounding it was nothing aside from the desert sands spreading and the river flowing to the other cities. Atem and Mana got off the horse and gave it water as well as food while it rested. Since there was no trees around the tomb, Mana casted a spell to create fake trees just to give shelter to the horse. Both of them then went towards the gate of the tomb.

"Is this it Prince?" Mana asked looking at the pyramid's details.

Atem looked at the map, "I guess it is Mana. Let's go."

Atem then looked at the gate of the pyramid and saw a symbol of an ankh. He traced it with his right hand while Mana tried to push it.

"What to do? It seems it won't open Prince…" Mana said and sighed.

Atem tried to remember something that his mother said, "If I remember correctly…I need my blood and…" he mumbled as he got a small knife from his bag and was about to slash his left hand when Mana saw it and stopped him.

"Prince! What are you doing?! The queen will get angry to me if she saw that you were hurt!" Mana shouted as she grabbed Atem's hands.

"Mana relax…I know what I'm doing, besides Mother instructed me to do this to open the gate. You are here to guard me and you are a magician so you can heal this small wound" Atem replied with a smile as he reassured his companion.

Mana looked at him to check if he was joking and realized he was not. The royal magician then let go of his hands. Atem proceeded with slashing his left hand by the knife. He winced a bit because of the pain and as the blood started dripping from his hand, he placed it on the symbol and traced it. As the symbol was now dyed in Atem's blood, it glowed and the gate began to rumble opening a pathway inside. Atem wrapped his wounded hand with a cloth and both of them entered.

Upon coming inside, the gate began to close and they were in darkness. Mana casted a spell so that a ball of flame is summoned on her right hand. Both of them walked down the narrow path and came into a place like a maze with Anubis statues crossing their arms and holding crook and flail on their hands standing on the opposite side of them, the path they will have to walk is a small ground with deep holes and sharp spikes at the bottom of it. If you lose balance, you'll definitely fall on the holes and die. Atem was the first one to walk, he stepped his right foot on the road and suddenly the Anubis twist their crook and flail to reveal sharp knives at the end of it, the statues then marched towards Atem ready to attack him.

"Prince! Don't worry, I'll help you!" Mana shouted as she began to cast a spell in order to destroy the statues when Atem called her.

"Mana stop! Don't destroy them…I know what's wrong now" Atem shouted and backed off slowly. When one of the Anubis statue is closer to him, Atem shifted his foot placement so that his left foot steps forward. The Anubis stopped moving, Mana was surprised and stopped chanting her spell.

"It's alright now, Mana. Come here, step your left foot first" Atem instructed as he extended his right hand to Mana.

The royal magician followed what she was asked to do and as she nears Atem, she grabbed his hand. Both of them walked through the small path and went to the next entrance. Upon arriving at the second place, Both of them sigh in relief that they made it alive but then they were greeted by 5 entrances to the next. Above the 5 entrance was a saying, _"Behold! 5 ways to the next place but only one truly leads you in the right path."_

"What now Prince?" Mana asked and Atem began thinking of a solution. He remained quiet for a few minutes then he heard the wind blowing omewhere.

Atem was surprised, "weird…this tomb is shut so why is there a wind coming inside?"

"Maybe there is an escape route here, Prince?" Mana replied.

Atem shook his head, "no…it's not an escape route Mana. If we are here to get the lamp, I bet that place is shut too. So the wind is not an exit but a route for traps. Mana! We need to find one entrance that has no wind."

Mana was confused for a bit but nodded and began listening to each entrances, both of them took 5 minutes to find the right one since the wind on the four entrances confused them.

"Prince, it's the fourth one right?" Mana asked while Atem nodded, "Yes…let's go now."

When the two walked into the end of fourth entrance, they were greeted by yet another place set with traps. There were small holes on each side of the walls except the lower part of it.

"Becareful in here Mana, I'm sure there is a trap set on here" Atem said.

Mana nodded, "I will Prince." After saying it, unfortunately Mana stepped on a small rock that triggered the trap. As soon as Atem realized it, He shouted to "Drop on the floor." Both of them did and the holes shooted arrows non-stop.

"Let's just crawl until we get to the next place Mana," Atem said and Mana nodded.

Upon arriving at the next entrance, the door on the entrance of the pyramid opened while they came inside a place full of jewelries, gold coins and other treasures Atem's ancestors kept there. In the center of all was a golden lamp, a sign was placed above it saying _"As a place for the wealth of the past rulers, a reward is given to whoever survived. Only get what you need, don't be greedy!"_

Atem took a deep breath and walked straight into the lamp, he was about to get it when he felt the whole place rumbling. He turned around and saw Mana holding a sceptre.

"Mana! What did you do? Let's hurry up and go now!" Atem shouted and took the lamp, as Mana throw away the sceptre and run before Atem. The place where the lamp was placed suddenly released a big ball of rock ready to block the way out of the room. Atem run off fast and grabbed Mana to run faster. They escaped the room before it was blocked by the rock, they then run fast on the place with arrows and the trap activated throwing arrows at them. Mana used her magic to create a barrier around them as they run off to the next room, they were out of breath when they arrived at the place of maze and Anubis statues.

"Prince, just go without me. I can't take it anymore, I'm sorry. Please tell Master that I did my best to protect you…"Mana said as she caught her breath.

Atem suddenly grabbed her hand and forced her to walked on the narrow path, "What are you saying Mana? I won't leave you behind! Let's go."

The two walked on the narrow path and run faster on the way towards the exit. They were only a few meters away when they saw the gate half closing already.

"Don't worry! I'll create a field to stop the gate temporarily, you go first Prince" Mana shouted and casted a spell to create a force field that indeed stopped the gate from closing. Atem run off and exited the gate when the force field started breaking and the gate began to close again.

"Mana!" Atem shouted and extended his left hand, the royal magician immediately grabbed it and she was pulled outside the tomb before the gate closed permanently. The two after escaping the tomb sighed in relief and rested on the sand, they then looked at the bright sky and closed their eyes for a bit.

"Prince…I'm really sorry, I was the one who burdened you even though I should be the one protecting you…" Mana said.

Atem smiled, "It is alright Mana what is important is we got what we needed." He said and raised the lamp, it shined brightly when the sun hit it.

Mana opened her eyes and looked at the lamp, "So what shall we do with it?"

Atem opened his eyes too and looked at the lamp as well, "to tell you the truth…I don't know too Mana. I guess we should find a place to rest first and eat, that tomb gave us lots of surprises and I am very hungry right now."

Mana smiled and nodded. The two then rode the horse and travelled back to the palace direction, they found a forest a few kilometres away from them towards the west of the tomb. They entered the forest and began unwrapping the foods Queen Aziza asked to be prepared, Atem placed the lamp beside him as they finish eating the foods. After they finished eating, Mana healed the prince's wound and Atem took the lamp to look at it again.

"Do you know how to use that, Prince?" Mana asked as she sat beside him.

Atem shook his head, "No…but there are hieroglyphics here."

Mana asked as she looked closely on the lamp, "Where?"

"Here Mana," Atem replied pointing at the bottom of the lamp. Indeed there was hieroglyphics inscribed but some of the symbols are fading already, making it hard to read.

"Prince, if I may…I would like to take a closer look" Mana said and Atem handed the lamp to her. The royal magician then examined the symbols and began understanding the meaning of it. "I get it now…it says that you need to rub the lamp three times for a genie to come out" Mana added and handed back the lamp to Atem.

Atem sigh upon hearing Mana's words which caused the latter to ask, "Why are you sighing Prince?"

"Well…it's not like I don't believe what you said Mana but the thing is…it said a genie will come out. A genie! Genies don't exist, they are only made up by the stories from the people who lived a long time ago. I can't believe we risked our lives for this lamp" Atem said placing the lamp on the sand.

Mana smiled, "Well it doesn't hurt to try right? I mean why would the queen ask you to get the lamp if it isn't true, Prince."

Atem laughed, "Fine." He then grabbed the lamp and rubbed it three times as what was said. Nothing happened, he laughed again. "See? I told you genies don't exist Mana" Atem added. He was about to keep the lamp inside his bag when it suddenly glowed and flew away from him. The lamp began shaking and a smoke came out of the lamp, the smoke enveloped both Atem and Mana making them hard to see what was going on.

"What is happening Prince?!" Mana asked and Atem answered, "I don't know." Mana casted a spell to have a wind blow on their direction making the smoke disappear with it. When the smoke cleared out, a young lady was standing in front of them. She was wearing a white tube and a white long skirt with long slits on each side, her shoes were gold and her hands were equipped with golden bracelets and one hanging tightly on her left arm. Her hair was that of chestnut brown and her eyes are a sea of blue, she was very beautiful and when you gaze on her eyes it's as if you are being pulled in. Atem and Mana looked at the stranger with a confused expression, they both then looked at each other and Mana began chanting a spell. The young lady noticed her and stopped her.

"Please don't do that if you may," the young lady said and snapped her hand that made Mana's mouth shut.

Atem witnessed it and took his small knife pointing it towards the stranger in front of them. "Who are you?!" He asked still pointing the knife.

The young lady smiled, "you have the guts to ask me that while pointing that knife of yours to me?! What a very disrespectful person you are indeed. Not only did you hurt my feelings, but you are now trying to kill me. Shall we go at it then?"

Atem held his knife tightly and run towards the stranger, "I was just asking who you are!"

The young lady laughed as she dodged every attack of Atem, "Calm down Master…or shall I call you…your majesty instead? Let's stop this, I will introduce my name and I will release your girl from my magic while you explain what you want from me."

Atem stopped his attacks and asked, "How did you know I am from the royal family?"

The young lady smiled, "well of course since I am the one that was from that lamp…" she pointed at the lamp that was on the sand. "…I am what you call a genie. Oh wait! _You_ don't even believe in that kind of thing" she added and laughed.

Atem just stared at her confused, "Uhm…huh?"

The young lady stopped laughing and sighed afterwards seeing the confused look her master is making. She released Mana from her magic and said, "don't even dare to cast another spell on me Miss Magician since I will only deflect it." Mana was silenced and nodded.

"Anyway, shall we forget what just happened a while ago and start anew Master? I will introduce first. I am Tea, a genie living inside that lamp for thousands of years. I had been helping your ancestors in battles with which they cannot win, I hold cosmical powers far too powerful than the royal magicians. And I serve only my Master which is none other than you…" Tea trailed off. She then sat cross legged on the sand and levitated, "I will help you on whatever you want but I will only grant 3 wishes and after that I will return into the lamp and be gone."

Atem and Mana listened to her words and the former tried to understand everything that the stranger was saying, Atem came close towards Tea and said "So you are really a genie? Ok, I will believe that for now but wait…what happens if I wish for my wishes to be unlimited Tea?"

The young lady smiled, "That won't happen of course. As I said I only grant 3 wishes and there are exceptions to that…one is the unlimited wishes and two is reviving someone who died."

"Ok…then how about falling in love?" Atem asked and Tea laughed. She then went down and stood face to face with Atem, she placed her right hand on Atem's cheek and slowly traced his chin with it stopping at the middle as she cupped his chin with her hand.

"Well that can happen…of course if you want that person to look at you so deeply in love and smitten like a zombie," Tea replied as she pulled Atem closer to her and pulled away when their eyes are only inches apart. "Well, I did my introduction Master…how about you do the same?" she added as she sat on a rock.

Atem nodded, "I am Prince Atem…the son of the current king and queen of Egypt. That girl is Mana, a royal magician and a _childhood friend_. I came to get you because I need your power to assist me in the incoming war that will be happening after tomorrow." He explained emphasizing the word "friend" so the genie would understand.

Tea laughed, "Ok…and what will be you first wish Master?"

Atem looked at her as she did the same, violet eyes stared to blue ones. Atem felt that he was being pulled in by her beauty not just the face but her eyes as well, he diverted his attention when he realized what was happening. Atem cleared his throat as a blush formed on his face, "Well the wishes would have to be made when we go back to the palace. Both I and Mana are so tired of the journey to find you, I think we should all go back to the palace and continue talking there."

Tea smiled, "Fine by me. By the way…Master, don't you want me to entertain you for a bit? I'm very good at dancing…"

"No need for that, let us g-" Atem replied and was cut off when Mana grabbed his hand. Atem looked at Mana as if questioning her, the latter smiled.

"Since we are now here and she offered, why don't we let her entertain us for a bit Prince? Besides, by the time we return to the palace…I am sure we won't have the time to see her magic" Mana said.

Atem sigh, "Fine…" He looked at Tea who in return looked at him with a smile. "Please do entertain us Tea," Atem requested with a pout.

Tea smiled and bowed in front of them both, Atem and Mana decided to sit on the sand while Tea performs. The girl snapped her fingers and smoke began to surround them again, she then began singing "A friend like me (like in Alladin)" as 6 men wearing white long clothes falling above their knee and each of them holding a big sword appeared walking closer to Atem and Mana. They pointed their swords towards the two and was about to strike them when Tea flew in front of Atem and Mana, producing a sword of her own and attacking the six men while she drags the two to avoid the attack. She then grabs Atem's hand causing the latter to let go of Mana. Tea pushed him on the sand as she look straight into Atem's eyes and touched Atem's nose as she winked at him and walked away. Tea then produced a small golden bench and let Atem and Mana sat there while she went inside her lamp as she reappear again when the lamp was rub, this time she is now kneeling in front of Atem. She then produced six ladies wearing blue tube and genie pants, while their faces are covered with a blue mask revealing only their eyes. The girls along with Tea danced in front of Atem and Mana, they circled around them and danced side to side shaking their hips.

Atem was surprised and diverted his gaze on the sand but Tea grabbed him again and waltz with him as she twirled around him and drop off the ground only to be caught by Atem, Tea smiled and pulled him closer making Atem uneasy. She then closed her eyes and inched her face closer to him as if to kiss him and vanish before their lips would even touch, Atem felt his heart beat fast when their faces were close but as soon as she vanish in front of him he looked surprised and spun around to see where she went. Tea then appeared in front of Mana and produced different foods as she pulled Atem towards them by a red cloth, Tea then produced lots of coins in front of Atem. She then snapped her fingers and two men dressed in nothing but white wrapped round skirt appeared holding two big fans embroidered with jewels, the two men began fanning Atem and Tea added guards standing beside Atem as well as servants serving him food. The dancers continued dancing around Mana and Atem while Tea continues popping things offered to the royal families as she danced with joy. Atem watched her with admiration seeing how she enjoyed performing, he then smiled and his eyes only followed Tea. At the end, Tea appeared in the center of all her creations and produced a fire on both her hands ending her performance with a bang. Mana clapped in amazement when the performance ended while Atem only stared in awe.

Tea walked towards Atem with a smile, "so how was my performance master?"

Atem smiled, "It was really good. Thank you Tea" he said in his most sincere tone while looking at Tea.

The latter upon seeing his smile blushed and diverted her gaze towards Mana, she then made all her creations vanished. "Well that's great, I guess we should go now. It's getting dark" Tea said calming herself as she walks towards the horse.

"Ok, um…aren't you gonna go inside the lamp?" Atem asked.

"Why? Can't I just ride with you two?" Tea replied as she turned to face Atem.

"That would be fine but I think having three people in a horse is kinda…um, let's just say I feel bad for the horse. Besides you need to change your clothes if you're gonna travel with us" Atem said as he pointed her clothing.

Tea pouted, "Ok…I guess I will go inside my lamp then because my Master doesn't want me to join their travel." She vanished after that and Atem sigh.

"She's really a handful," Atem said massaging his forehead.

Mana came towards Atem, "Prince…I think we should let her ride the horse if she wants to. You see she has been kept away in her lamp for too long, I think she's lonely and bored inside that she said those words. Besides, don't you think it will be suspicious to introduce a girl tomorrow without having the guards see her arriving in the palace?"

Atem thought for it in a bit and gave up, "Fine. Tea…you heard that?"

"I didn't hear anything Master says, just tell me if we are on the palace already!" the lamp answered.

Atem sighed, "Look…I am sorry if I hurt your feelings. Mana is right, if the guards don't see you when we arrive there tonight and you appear tomorrow…it will create chaos. Besides, I don't want to fight you because I need your help for the battle. Please come out now."

After 3 minutes, Tea appeared in front of them wearing an off shoulder white dress that falls above her knees. The sleeves stopped just below her elbow and she was wearing golden sandals, she then covered herself with a white cloak.

"Well…is this alright now Master?" she asked with a pout as she spun around. Atem smiled and nodded, the prince then ride the horse followed by Mana on the back. Tea hesitated to come up the horse but Atem offered her a hand, the young lady looked at Atem and saw his smile.

"It will be alright, just grab my hand and I won't let you go. I promise you won't fall because I will catch you" Atem assured her. Tea upon hearing his words smiled and didn't hesitate to grab his hand, she then sat in front of Atem.

"Um, where would I hold?" Tea asked seeing that Atem was the one holding the halter.

Atem smiled, "Just hold the halter then." He said releasing his hold on the leather, Tea did what she was told and felt warmth over her hands. She looked at it only to find that Atem was holding her hands, she suddenly felt her heart beat fast but she didn't know why.

"What are you doing Master?" Tea asked calming herself.

"Since I am the one leading the horse, I am simply holding the halter. But since you are the one holding it, then I'm holding your hand as an indirect way of holding the halter…Relax and just enjoy the ride" Atem said with a smile and pulled the halter to make the horse move already.

The horse run off in a fast speed and Tea was feeling scared at the sudden speed, Mana was holding Atem's waist so she wasn't scared of falling. Meanwhile, Atem noticed the young lady's expression so he leaned closer to her and whispered "It is alright. I won't let go of you, just look at the view."

Tea feeling the warmth enveloping on her left ear and back formed a blush on her face, she tried composing herself and looked around them. She found many things, the villages that changed over the course of time. Even the number of pyramids built, everything seemed new to her. She smiled as she was awed by the changes that happened, she lived for a long time inside the lamp without knowing that a lot already changed. Meanwhile Atem occasionally stares at Tea to check whether she is fine or not, he saw that she was enjoying the view of Egypt and that made him smile unconsciously.

It was already sunset when they arrived at the palace, the guards welcomed them as they bowed whenever Atem passed them. The councils upon knowing through Isis that they had already arrived rushed to greet them.

"Our prince, welcome back! It is nice to know that you both-" Shimon stopped midway when he noticed an unfamiliar girl with them. "Our prince, who is this young lady that you have brought here?" Shimon asked examining Tea, his gestures made Tea uncomfortable making her lean towards Atem.

The prince noticed it and said, "Shimon it is alright. She is a friend."

Shimon acknowledged it and bowed down in front of Tea as he apologized to her. Queen Aziza then arrived welcoming her son, Mana and even Tea, she hugged them tightly as they ackwardly hugged her back.

"My son, you are back…it's good to see you came back safely…." Queen Aziza said with a smile and her son smiled back, Queen Aziza then looked at Mana and said "And I must thank you Mana for bringing home my son safely just as you promised."

Mana nodded with a smile, while Mahad who was just standing with the other councils smiled at his apprentice acknowledging her already as a magician. Queen Aziza then looked at Tea and saw that both her and Atem's hands are holding, she smiled and teased "Oh my…As the future pharaoh of this country, my son sure knows how to treat a lady."

Upon hearing the queen's words, Atem and Tea blushed and released their holds on one another. "I am sorry mother…" Atem replied with a reddened face.

Queen Aziza laughed, "Why are you sorry my son? Anyway…It is good to know that you are alright Miss?" she asked turning her attention towards the young lady.

Tea smiled, "Just call me Tea…my queen."

"Ah…Tea, well welcome here to our palace. I hope you will enjoy here and don't be shy to ask the people here if you have any questions, ok?" Queen Aziza said holding Tea's hands. The young lady smiled and nodded.

"Very well, I am sure you three went into a very tiring journey. You should eat dinner already and take a bath, then get a goodnight sleep" Queen Aziza said and walked inside the palace, while the councils followed her except for Mahad.

Mana was the first to get off the horse, she run towards her Master as Mahad caught her into an embrace. "I should go first our prince, goodbye!" Mana said as she waved to Atem, the prince waved back and both Mana and Mahad bowed to him then left.

Atem then got off the horse and offered a hand to Tea, "Here…grab my hand."

The young lady nodded, and took Atem's hand as she went down the horse. A servant then came to lead the horse into its home.

"I guess, you are hungry. Let's go inside and eat" Atem said with an ackward smile and lead the walk inside the palace as Tea trailed behind him.

The dinner served was enormous, they had different kinds of foods placed over the long rectangular wooden table. Wines were served and the musicians played a very calming music to entertain the royal family, the councils as well as Tea who sat quietly eating her dinner. Atem looked at her worriedly on the opposite side since she was seated between Shimon and Mahad. Queen Aziza saw this and just smiled, meanwhile Shimon talked towards Isis and Tea. He give the two girls different jokes on which Isis just smiled at it while Tea laughed in an uncomfortable manner. The other councils just smiled and went along the conversation from time to time. Tea was uncomfortable at first in talking with the councils since they are new to her, so Atem took the initiative to help her.

"Tea, can you tell us what and where did you go before we met you?" Atem asked and the young lady looked at him confused. "Tell us your adventures?" the prince added and Queen Aziza said "It would be very pleasing to know the things you saw Tea, it's alright."

Tea was hesitant at first but then began, "Well…I didn't go…to many places really. I was kept in the la~nd near the Nile water for too long. I saw market traders before were still small and some citizens around it never buys anything since they don't have the money, now it seems the citizens have work and bought things from the traders…" She trailed off correcting herself to never tell them that she lived in a lamp.

The stories continued and the councils asked her things. Whenever she couldn't answer, Atem and Queen Aziza always help her out. Tea was able to feel comfortable with them after an hour and was now chatting with the councils in a carefree manner, Atem on the hand was glad to see that Tea is smiling and laughing now.

"You sure seem fond of her my son, are you falling for her?" Queen Aziza mumbled in a way that only her and Atem can hear, the prince was caught off guard with his mother's words and blushed.

"N-no way mother, I was just happy to see that she seems ok now" Atem replied and the queen only smiled.

The dinner took 2 and a half hours because of the talking, Atem and the rest went to their room to sleep but Atem took this time to take a bath in warm water. Tea was escorted towards her room, which was just in front of Atem. She took her time to take a bath in warm water as well while looking at the moonlight outside her window.

It was eleven in the evening when Tea came out of her room and went to the balcony, the wind was blowing cold air and the moonlight shined in between the clouds illuminating some cities on the desert. The people in the palace are all asleep now except for the guards on duty, Tea breath in the air and calmed herself watching the moon. A figure then came besides her catching her attention.

"I thought you are asleep…" the figure asked and Tea looked at who was beside her and revealed to be none other than Atem now wearing new royal clothes.

"Well, I want to enjoy the scenery first before I sleep…besides, I already slept and was kept inside the lamp for such a long time" Tea replied with a smile.

Atem glanced at her and smiled, "It is good that you are able to enjoy. Tomorrow, you can do whatever you want before the battle begins the day after. The clothes suit you well by the way."

Tea was surprised and looked at her appearance, she was wearing a simple long white dress that stops on her ankle. Nothing was placed on it and a pair of golden sandals was the only one that accompanies it. Tea is beautiful even in that simple outfit, her blue eyes and chestnut hair makes her look like a princess from a neighbouring country. Tea smiled and replied, "Thank you….by the way master, what are your wishes? Have you thought of them already?"

Atem nodded, "I will tell you my two wishes but just do it tomorrow ok? The last one shall be told after the battle." Tea nodded. "Well my first wish is for the citizens of this country to be safe from the battle, my second wish would be for you to help us win the battle" Atem said.

Tea smiled, "No problem with those wishes Master. You can win the battle even when you are just here."

"No…I want to battle but if it is possible to end it without having too much injured people on both sides that would be great" Atem replied.

"Oh? So you want to appease the other party? I can help you with that…besides I have lived here for a long time that I saw some battles ending in a very bad result" Tea said and frowned remembering the battles.

Atem looked at Tea as he noticed a tone of sadness in her words, he was worried and wanted to comfort her but he doesn't know how. The truth is, he doesn't even know why does she affects him this much even though they just met. Maybe it's the fact that he felt sorry for she has to live in such a long time without someone beside her, the fact that she has to serve different kings in every generation just to realize that time passes on while she just stay the same. He wanted to hug her because he knew how lonely she must felt, but he doesn't have the courage for he might scare her off.

"You know, if ever you feel sad or want to cry out just feel free to show it to me…it must have been hard on you" Atem said with a sad smile.

After hearing the prince's words, it is Tea's turn to look at Atem. "Thank you…and indeed it is hard but…but just having someone beside me helps a lot, just like what you are doing" Tea said with a smile.

"That's great to hear, by the way…Tea? Have you ever wanted to be free of your duty as a genie?" Atem asked.

Tea looked at him confused but smiled, "well…I have always wanted to explore the world…but I can't, since I am needed."

"But if you were given a chance to do so, would you want to have freedom?" Atem asked and Tea nodded. Time passed by while the two stared at the moon, the cool air made Tea shiver catching Atem's attention.

"I guess we need to sleep now, let's go inside" Atem said offering his right hand on which Tea gladly accepted.

 **To be continued…**

 **please don't forget to give a review, thank you**


	3. The battle

**Last chapter~**

The next day, Atem woke up early to do his daily duty as a prince while Tea woke up early to help with the servants and learn on what they are doing. The councils help the young lady with her learning whenever they are free and Atem occasionally checks on Tea. The whole day went well and night came. After dinner, Queen Aziza and the councils had their meeting on what they will do with the battle tomorrow and where the citizens would be moved temporarily to avoid injuries. Atem on the other hand met with Tea and talked with her about keeping her identity low. The two met on the same balcony where they were talking last night, and observed the moon for a while.

"The night today is calm and soothing isn't it? It's as if there is no war tomorrow" Tea said with a smile as she inhales the air.

Atem smiled, "Uhm…it would be nice if the battle will go well."

"It will, master…I promise you that" Tea said.

Atem looked at her, "for someone who just came out of the lamp and will be facing a battle…you sure are calm about this."

Tea laughed, "am I? well maybe it's because I have powers to help me, though…I can't deny I am feeling nervous too. I don't want to see deaths in front of me."

Atem turn his gaze towards the cities, "Me too…but, being in a war it can't be avoided. Tea...tomorrow I want you to cover your body and stay low in using your magic ok? And when things aren't going well on our side, you should just run and escape from the battle."

"Huh? Run? Why, don't you have confidence in me? I told you I promise that you will win this battle…"Tea answered.

"It's not like that! Some unexpected things happen in a war and I don't want to see you die when you are never a part of this in the first place!" Atem shouted facing Tea with a worried expression. "You…you lived in a lamp for a long time, and never experienced freedom. I want you to have that if I die…" the prince added.

Tea was surprised, she then smiled and placed her right hand on Atem's cheek. "I appreciate everything that you and everyone here in the palace had done for me, even for a short time…I learned a lot and was welcomed, it's my turn to give my gratitude Mas-, no Atem. Please let me battle alongside you tomorrow, I assure you I won't die."

The prince took Tea's hand on his cheek, he then squeezed it and looked at Tea with a smile. "Calling me by my name was unexpected, I hope I could hear you say that again after the battle...goodnight Tea, rest well today" Atem said and left.

The next day even before the sun had risen, the councils and Queen Aziza are already on the cities near the kingdom helping the citizens to move away. Atem dressed in his royal clothes was riding his horse and in the front line waiting with his troop for the enemy to arrive. Atem has a sword ready but he was planning to summon his _ka_ for assistance, while Mana stood on the palace meditating and readying herself to release her _ka_ as well. Tea dressed in white long sleeved tube and white genie like pants had her face covered with a see through mask and white veil on her head just like Isis, the young lady was riding Atem's horse sitting just behind Atem. When the sun rose up, thousands of marching soldiers all geared up with different weapons slowly march up on the opposite side of Atem, King Adar who was riding a horse and has a sword with him is leading his troop as well. A few minutes had past and a loud sound came from behind King Adar's troop, some of his men had brought catapults with them which are ready to fire.

"Prince Atem, I quite admire your courage for not backing out on the war. But as a young prince and an only heir to the kingdom…shouldn't you have let your councils fight the war instead of you?" King Adar said with a serious face.

Atem smiled, "I don't need to let my councils fight for the war I have started. I take my responsibility in getting this result, but i do wish and will keep in mind that this war will end easily without many injuries."

"Tsk! Enough with the chit chat! Let's Fight!" King Adar shouted and led his men. The troops started coming towards Atem and his men.

Atem readied himself, "Alright…let's fight! I summon Black luster soldier!" The monster appeared in front of him and Atem commanded him to fight the enemies, black luster soldier nodded and followed the command injuring the enemies without killing them.

"Tea, becareful on the fight…do your thing!" Atem whispered and held Tea's right hand with his. The young lady was surprised but smiled and nodded. Atem then let go of her hand and proceeded with injuring the enemies with his sword.

Tea made a big sandstorm appear suddenly making both teams to lose sight of their foes, she then summoned arrows coming from the sky only injuring the enemies. The men of King Adar shouted in pain as soon as they felt a stabbing pain on their bodies. When the sandstorm cleared, almost half of King Adar's men were already injured and unable to continue fighting.

King Adar was surprised and looked at Atem angrily, "Enough with the tricks Prince Atem…let's finish this war once and for all!" He charged towards Atem readying to slash the prince.

Atem charged as well readying to fight the King of Syria. When they both clashed, they duelled with their swords and their men fight against each other. Mahad had just arrived and summoned Illusion Magician while Mana sensing her master's _ka_ summoned Dark magician girl. Both magicians fought against the enemies, while the battle between King Adar and Atem continued until a soldier from the Syria was able to come near Atem's side without the prince noticing. The Syrian soldier sneered with a mischievous smile and attacked Tea who was summoning another round of arrows, the attack was successful taking both Tea and Atem by surprise when the young lady shouted in pain. Atem was angered and Black luster soldier went towards the Syrian soldier to kill him.

Atem turned around to see Tea bleeding heavily on her back, "Tea! Get out of here and heal yourself!"

Tea still in pain answered, "No…I pro-promise to win this battle for you Atem."

Atem was angered by Tea's stubbornness, seeing the girl in pain and bleeding makes him divert his attention on her and losing focus on the battle with King Adar. "Tea! Go now!" he shouted attacking King Adar making him back off temporarily.

"No! I won't go! I cannot let my master die while I live!" Tea answered.

"You will be fine! This is an order from me…go now and live! My last wish is your freedom! Be free and go to wherever you want go, you are free now from your duty" Atem answered with a smile. Tea was unable to answer back, having heard the word _freedom_ that she wanted to have all along. The young lady formed tears on her eyes and shook her head.

"What are you saying now? Seriously, why am I getting this affected by you? I felt new feelings I hadn't experienced before whenever I'm with you…and that is the reason why I cannot leave you" Tea answered.

Atem smiled, "I'm glad to have met you…live well." After saying those words, he reached for Tea's face and kissed her lips, it didn't last long though since King Adar was about to strike again. Atem pushed Tea off the horse and charged towards King Adar, while Tea looked in fear thinking that Atem might die.

The catapults are readied to launch an attack towards the kingdom for the remaining Syrian armies, Tea saw this and produced a strong wind covering her as she flew towards the kingdom and made a big wall in front of the kingdom to protect it from the attack. As the wind dies down, the catapult attacked the kingdom but the armies were taken aback when their attack only went to a big wall in front of them. Tea smiled seeing that the enemies' attack didn't work, she then jumped down to where she was standing and borrowed a horse from the servant inside the palace. Upon riding it, she still felt afraid on riding alone the horse knowing she didn't learn to ride one. She gathered all her courage and used the halter of the horse so the animal run off fast outside the palace, she was just in time when King Adar was striking Atem causing his sword to flew away. The prince was defenseless and King Adar smiled triumphantly in the incoming result, the king raised his sword and was about to strike Atem when Tea came in between them defending Atem using his own sword. Atem was surprised while Tea smiled with a fierce look and attacked the King of Syria making his sword flew away.

"Master! Say what you had proposed in the first place…" Tea shouted readying herself for an attack.

Atem nodded, "King Adar! As you can see your armies cannot defeat my own troop. Many are already injured and seeing this war's result will be meaningless. Nothing shall be gained from both countries so why don't we just stop this? I deeply apologize for not choosing your daughter as a wife, but like I said I want someone who will love me back…and I found her. Let us stop this war and in return, my country will aid in your trade. I will open a route for your traders to come inside this country so that my people will see the Syrian materials your country is very proud of."

King Adar was silent for a moment, he thought of the proposal that Atem just said. "I do see that my armies had been injured, but I want to know who this girl you are talking about that is much more important than my daughter" he said seriously.

Atem smiled, "she is the one who fought against you just now…her name is Tea."

The young lady who just heard her name and Atem's sudden declaration of his love on her was taken aback, she was surprised that she dropped her sword on the ground. Tea then looked at Atem who in return smiled at her. Tea seeing that felt her heart beat fast again and her face becoming flustered. King Adar who saw the two, felt that their feelings for each other are real, he sigh and came towards Atem.

"Alright, I understand. Stop the fight and retreat!" King Adar commanded and the remaining Syrian armies stopped their attacks. The king then placed his right hand on Atem's shoulder, "take care of that girl and please don't do anything reckless when you became a pharaoh."

Atem smiled and nodded. King Adar smiled, "I leave my wounded armies here and will come back to them after a week. See you by then, Prince Atem." He then left the battlefield while his armies followed him.

Atem then went towards Tea who in turn diverted her gaze on the ground, the prince smiled seeing her reaction and grabbed Tea giving her a tight hug.

"Never do that thing again…I was surprised and scared you might die," Atem whispered towards Tea's left ear.

The young lady laughed, "S-sure M-, I mean Atem. But, I do have a wound you know."

Atem hearing her words realized what she meant, he then let her go. "You better heal that," he said.

"In here? But your soldiers might see…"Tea said with a questioning look.

"That's not a problem," he said and grabbed Tea in a hug covering her with his cape.

Tea blushed again, "w-what are you doing?!"

Atem laugh, "just heal yourself now."

Tea pouted and did what she was told to, her body began to glow and after a few minutes her wound on the back was completely healed. Atem released her from his hold and had her transfer on his horse, making her seat in front of him.

"Alright! Good work everyone, all the soldiers who are not wounded, help the injured ones and bring them inside the palace. Call the servants and tell them to help out the injured ones," Atem said to one of the soldiers. The soldier nodded in the prince's order and commanded the other soldiers. Mahad came towards Atem and Mana followed. The two royal magicians smiled towards the prince and Mana grabbed Atem's hand pulling him down towards her, she and Mahad then gave Atem a tight hug. Queen Aziza and the other councils were informed that the battle ended with the prince winning, they helped the citizens go back to their houses and came back to the palace afterwards.

Upon arriving inside the palace, both Mana and Mahad used their spell to heal everyone that was injured. Tea secretly helped them by hiding on one of the curtains while Atem just smiled at what she was doing. After they healed the injured soldiers, the councils, Queen Aziza, Atem, Tea and even Mana went inside the throne area.

Queen Aziza came towards her son and hugged him, "You did so well during your first battle my son. I hope the other rulers would see that you are not just a child anymore."

Atem smiled, "I will let them see it through my work as a pharaoh."

The councils were surprised by the prince's words and Shimon came towards Atem to ask him, "our prince…if you may, you said as a pharaoh right? Does that mean you have found the girl you want to be your wife?"

Atem who was still smiling nodded. The councils rejoiced, even Queen Aziza smiled. "May I know who is she, my son?" the queen asked.

Atem nodded, "why don't you come here…Tea?" he asked offering his left hand.

The young lady was surprised and became shy seeing that everyone's attention was on her, she slowly walked towards Atem and held his hand. Atem squeezed her hand, "This is the girl I would want to marry mother."

Queen Aziza smiled, "well if it is her…I wouldn't mind. But, is she fine with it?"

Atem had a confused look, Queen Aziza pointed towards Tea and the prince saw that Tea was in deep thoughts. The Queen then added, "I think this day is really tiring…so why don't we all eat and rest afterwards. My son, give Tea sometime to think." After saying that, the queen left the place and the councils bowed towards Atem and left as well. Mana followed Mahad and bowed towards Atem before she left. The only ones that remained on the room was Atem and Tea. The young lady was still not moving so Atem went to his throne chair and touched it.

"Are you not willing to become my wife Tea?" Atem asked.

The young lady was surprised by hearing her name, she turn to look at Atem and smiled ackwardly. "What are you saying? You know it's my first time feeling this new emotion and I think this is what you call love, but…you do know I am someone that had lived for a long time and I am not from a royal family. What can I do to help you?"

"A lot…you can help me in my battles by giving me support, a simple word from you can already give me lots of strength. Your knowledge will help in the problems that may arise in this kingdom and…and just having you by my side gives me confidence to face my task as a pharaoh of this country. I can fight your right to become my wife if the citizens don't accept you" Atem replied locking his gaze with Tea.

The young lady smiled, "I am happy to hear that from you…but, when I will grant your last wish…I would turn into a normal person and I…I would be powerless."

Atem felt sad hearing Tea's words, both his hands were formed into a fist and his shoulders drooped while he looked downwards. "Very well…I…understand, I'm sorry for saying such a thing Tea" he mumbled and left the place leaving Tea alone.

The next day came and it was just like the ordinary days Atem had experienced, he continued doing his daily task as a prince while Tea walked around the kingdom in deep thoughts. She tried to remember the events that happened to her with just meeting Atem, she smiled because every memory with him was a happy one. Suddenly, what happened last night came to her mind and she felt a pang of pain on her heart. She clutched her heart as she sat on the floor and her tears dropped one by one. It was afternoon when Tea was walking around the garden and came face to face with Atem who was being accompanied by Shimon. Upon seeing each other, both was surprised and diverted their gazes on the floor. Atem then started walking as he passes by Tea without even saying anything. Tea was hurt to see what was happening between them, she turn around and called the prince's attention.

"Atem! Wait!" Tea shouted looking at Atem's back, the prince stopped on his track as he heard her voice. "Can we…talk? Alone that is" she added in a soft tone.

Atem looked at Shimon and the latter nodded understanding the prince, he left the two hurriedly. The prince then turned around and faced Tea. "What do you want to talk about?" He asked seriously.

"Um…about your last wish…"Tea trailed off while Atem sighed and mumbled "forget that one…my wish is just for you to forget that you met me."

Upon hearing Atem's words, Tea looked at him in a painful expression. "Do you…really wish for that?" she asked in a soft tone turning into a whisper at the last part.

"If you feel better that way, then yes…I don't want to make you confuse on what you want" Atem replied.

Tea forced a smile as tears began falling from her eyes again, she faced Atem and said "If that's what you want then I will grant it master…I'm very sorry again for hurting you, I regretted my decision last night but it won't matter now."

Atem who heard the last words perked his head up and looked at Tea with a confused look, "what did you say again?"

Tea shook her head, "I was just apologizing. Very well th-."

She was cut off when her lips was captured by Atem's own, the young lady tried to push him away but Atem just pulled her tighter to him. Tea gave up and kissed him back when she knows she couldn't win, the two kissed in a very passionate manner for a few minutes and broke off feeling the need for air.

"Tea…W-what did you say just a while ago?" Atem asked gasping for air.

Tea smiled, "no need to repeat it Atem…I just want you to know that I love you very much and I'm willing to become a human if that means I can be by your side forever."

Atem smiled hearing the young lady's response, he then kissed her again this time as a peck. "I love you too Tea, I will cherish you till the end and you won't regret becoming a human for me, please become my beautiful wife" Atem said to which Tea nodded.

The two then went to Queen Aziza and spread the good news, it was not long enough when the news reached the cities around Egypt and every citizens as well as neighbouring rulers and princesses wants to know who the lucky bride was. The wedding was announced and took place at Atem's kingdom where every citizens are welcomed to appear, while the royalties of neighbouring countries came to give their gifts and blessings. The wedding happened a month after the news was announced and everyone was amazed by Tea's beauty. Because of Atem who showed the citizens how Tea helped him on the war, everyone approved of her to become their queen even though she isn't from the royal family. Queen Aziza stayed with them and taught Tea the proper way of acting as a queen and she was very excited to have a grandchild that she kept saying her wish in front of her son and daughter in law. Tea became a human because of Atem's last wish and was granted freedom to spend her lifetime with Atem. The two lived happily together as the new rulers of Egypt, while the Gods protected them as they reign over the land. They were accepted and favoured by neighbouring rulers and the citizens of Egypt didn't experience poverty because Tea established work for everyone to do and for that, Egypt became the most prosperous country in the middle east during Atem and Tea's reign.

 **Epilogue**

4 years had already passed when Atem and Tea were married. During a cloudless night, a small boy wearing royal clothes and holding a small wooden boat on his hands was walking around the dark palace illuminated only by the moonlight. He looked around and called someone in a hushed tone. "Father…where are you?" he asked holding tightly his toy.

After he called his father, no one responded to him. He walked again trying to hold back his tears. "Father…" he mumbled wiping his right eye with his hand.

Suddenly a hand grabbed him from behind and lift him up, the small boy turn to look who grabbed him and smiled. "Father!" he shouted as he hugged his father tightly.

The man holding him up smiled and hugged the small boy back, "what's wrong my son?" he asked ruffling his son's hair who has the same color as his.

The small boy shook his head, "I was just finding you since you weren't in my room when I woke up, father."

The man smiled, "I'm very sorry my son but as a future pharaoh of this country you should be strong. Your grandfather would not be happy if he sees his grandson like this."

The small boy pouted, "I'm sorry father…I will try to be stronger next time, just like father is."

The man smiled, "That's very good of you my son. You need to have that strength since you will become a big brother now."

The small boy nodded, the man put him down and ruffled his hair one more time. After a few minutes, Shimon came out of nowhere and bowed towards them. "Our pharaoh, your wife is asking for your presence right now. She said that the baby might go out now" Shimon said with a smile.

Atem nodded, "Thank you Shimon." He then hurriedly walked towards their bed chamber while his son followed behind him.

Upon arriving at the door of his parents' room, the small boy stopped. "Father…" he called out again.

Atem turn around and looked at him, "What's wrong Akil my son?"

Akil looked on the floor, "Can I go inside father? I wanted to meet mother."

Atem smiled, "of course you can…come here." He said offering his right hand towards his son on which Akil grabbed with his small hand.

The two entered the room and inside, Tea was lying on the bed caressing her big belly with her hand. Upon seeing his mother, Akil's smile widened and run towards her.

"Mother!" Akil shouted and hugged Tea on her side, the queen was surprised but hugged her son back.

"Akil, it's good to see you again…sorry if I can't see you too often my son, your little sister is really a handful" Tea said ruffling Akil's hair.

Akil shook his head and stared at his mother's eyes that have the same color as his, "It is ok mother. I want to play with my little sister when she grows up."

Tea and Atem laughed, they then hugged Akil while the small boy squirmed from their embrace. "Mother, Father…I can't breath, anyway I hope a genie would come to play with me for a while" Akil said and his parents were surprised by his sudden wish but kissed him on both sides of his cheeks afterwards.

"You are really fond of that story Akil, do you believe in it?" Atem asked and Akil nodded.

"I hope I can meet one someday father, just like the prince in the story" Akil replied.

Tea looked at Atem with a smile and gave a small nod, and the latter smiled in return. "Well…I don't think you need to wait that long Akil. You see you already met one" Atem said as he whispered into his son's ear.

Akil turn to look at his father, "What do you mean father?"

"Well, you see…that story was the story of how I met your mother" Atem answered still smiling.

"A story of how…you met…mother?" Akil's eyes widened, he then came closer to his father. "Then…is mother?!" he asked in excitement.

Atem nodded and added, "although your mother gave up her power to become my wife so…she is just a normal person now."

Akil smiled widely, "It's ok! Wow! Mother…you are a genie! Please tell me where and what you did before you met father!"

Tea laughed, "Sure thing my son. Come here and listen."

 **THE END**

 **That's it…I hope you all enjoyed the story. The names of each characters added have meanings so if you want to know what their names meant, just search on google. Anyway please don't forget to read "fake love" if you want more of atem x tea, it is still ongoing so feel free to read it anytime. Again, thank you for reading this story till the end and I hope you readers enjoyed the story.**


	4. The battle: alternative ending

**Last chapter~**

The next day, Atem woke up early to do his daily duty as a prince while Tea woke up early to help with the servants and learn on what they are doing. The councils help the young lady with her learning whenever they are free and Atem occasionally checks on Tea. The whole day went well and night came. After dinner, Queen Aziza and the councils had their meeting on what they will do with the battle tomorrow and where the citizens would be moved temporarily to avoid injuries. Atem on the other hand met with Tea and talked with her about keeping her identity low. The two met on the same balcony where they were talking last night, and observed the moon for a while.

"The night today is calm and soothing isn't it? It's as if there is no war tomorrow" Tea said with a smile as she inhales the air.

Atem smiled, "Uhm…it would be nice if the battle will go well."

"It will, master…I promise you that" Tea said.

Atem looked at her, "for someone who just came out of the lamp and will be facing a battle…you sure are calm about this."

Tea laughed, "am I? well maybe it's because I have powers to help me, though…I can't deny I am feeling nervous too. I don't want to see deaths in front of me."

Atem turn his gaze towards the cities, "Me too…but, being in a war it can't be avoided. Tea...tomorrow I want you to cover your body and stay low in using your magic ok? And when things aren't going well on our side, you should just run and escape from the battle."

"Huh? Run? Why, don't you have confidence in me? I told you I promise that you will win this battle…"Tea answered.

"It's not like that! Some unexpected things happen in a war and I don't want to see you die when you are never a part of this in the first place!" Atem shouted facing Tea with a worried expression. "You…you lived in a lamp for a long time, and never experienced freedom. I want you to have that if I die…" the prince added.

Tea was surprised, she then smiled and placed her right hand on Atem's cheek. "I appreciate everything that you and everyone here in the palace had done for me, even for a short time…I learned a lot and was welcomed, it's my turn to give my gratitude Mas-, no Atem. Please let me battle alongside you tomorrow, I assure you I won't die."

The prince took Tea's hand on his cheek, he then squeezed it and looked at Tea with a smile. "Calling me by my name was unexpected, I hope I could hear you say that again after the battle...goodnight Tea, rest well today" Atem said and left.

The next day even before the sun had risen, the councils and Queen Aziza are already on the cities near the kingdom helping the citizens to move away. Atem dressed in his royal clothes was riding his horse and in the front line waiting with his troop for the enemy to arrive. Atem has a sword ready but he was planning to summon his _ka_ for assistance, while Mana stood on the palace meditating and readying herself to release her _ka_ as well. Tea dressed in white long sleeved tube and white genie like pants had her face covered with a see through mask and white veil on her head just like Isis, the young lady was riding Atem's horse sitting just behind Atem. When the sun rose up, thousands of marching soldiers all geared up with different weapons slowly march up on the opposite side of Atem, King Adar who was riding a horse and has a sword with him is leading his troop as well. A few minutes had past and a loud sound came from behind King Adar's troop, some of his men had brought catapults with them which are ready to fire.

"Prince Atem, I quite admire your courage for not backing out on the war. But as a young prince and an only heir to the kingdom…shouldn't you have let your councils fight the war instead of you?" King Adar said with a serious face.

Atem smiled, "I don't need to let my councils fight for the war I have started. I take my responsibility in getting this result, but i do wish and will keep in mind that this war will end easily without many injuries."

"Tsk! Enough with the chit chat! Let's Fight!" King Adar shouted and led his men. The troops started coming towards Atem and his men.

Atem readied himself, "Alright…let's fight! I summon Black luster soldier!" The monster appeared in front of him and Atem commanded him to fight the enemies, black luster soldier nodded and followed the command injuring the enemies without killing them.

"Tea, becareful on the fight…do your thing!" Atem whispered and held Tea's right hand with his. The young lady was surprised but smiled and nodded. Atem then let go of her hand and proceeded with injuring the enemies with his sword.

Tea made a big sandstorm appear suddenly making both teams to lose sight of their foes, she then summoned arrows coming from the sky only injuring the enemies. The men of King Adar shouted in pain as soon as they felt a stabbing pain on their bodies. When the sandstorm cleared, almost half of King Adar's men were already injured and unable to continue fighting.

King Adar was surprised and looked at Atem angrily, "Enough with the tricks Prince Atem…let's finish this war once and for all!" He charged towards Atem readying to slash the prince.

Atem charged as well readying to fight the King of Syria. When they both clashed, they duelled with their swords and their men fight against each other. Mahad had just arrived and summoned Illusion Magician while Mana sensing her master's _ka_ summoned Dark magician girl. Both magicians fought against the enemies, while the battle between King Adar and Atem continued until a soldier from the Syria was able to come near Atem's side without the prince noticing. The Syrian soldier sneered with a mischievous smile and attacked Tea who was summoning another round of arrows, the attack was successful taking both Tea and Atem by surprise when the young lady shouted in pain. Atem was angered and Black luster soldier went towards the Syrian soldier to kill him.

Atem turned around to see Tea bleeding heavily on her back, "Tea! Get out of here and heal yourself!"

Tea still in pain answered, "No…I pro-promise to win this battle for you Atem."

Atem was angered by Tea's stubbornness, seeing the girl in pain and bleeding makes him divert his attention on her and losing focus on the battle with King Adar. "Tea! Go now!" he shouted attacking King Adar making him back off temporarily.

"No! I won't go! I cannot let my master die while I live!" Tea answered.

"You will be fine! This is an order from me…go now and live! My last wish is your freedom! Be free and go to wherever you want go, you are free now from your duty" Atem answered with a smile. Tea was unable to answer back, having heard the word _freedom_ that she wanted to have all along. The young lady formed tears on her eyes and shook her head.

"What are you saying now? Seriously, why am I getting this affected by you? I felt new feelings I hadn't experienced before whenever I'm with you…and that is the reason why I cannot leave you" Tea answered.

Atem smiled, "I'm glad to have met you…live well." After saying those words, he reached for Tea's face and kissed her lips, it didn't last long though since King Adar was about to strike again. Atem pushed Tea off the horse and charged towards King Adar, while Tea looked in fear thinking that Atem might die.

The catapults are readied to launch an attack towards the kingdom for the remaining Syrian armies, Tea saw this and produced a strong wind covering her as she flew towards the kingdom and made a big wall in front of the kingdom to protect it from the attack. As the wind dies down, the catapult attacked the kingdom but the armies were taken aback when their attack only went to a big wall in front of them. Tea smiled seeing that the enemies' attack didn't work, she then jumped down to where she was standing and borrowed a horse from the servant inside the palace. Upon riding it, she still felt afraid on riding alone the horse knowing she didn't learn to ride one. She gathered all her courage and used the halter of the horse so the animal run off fast outside the palace, she was just in time when King Adar was striking Atem causing his sword to flew away. The prince was defenseless and King Adar smiled triumphantly in the incoming result, the king raised his sword and was about to strike Atem when Tea came in between them defending Atem using his own sword. Atem was surprised while Tea smiled with a fierce look and attacked the King of Syria making his sword flew away.

"Master! Say what you had proposed in the first place…" Tea shouted readying herself for an attack.

Atem nodded, "King Adar! As you can see your armies cannot defeat my own troop. Many are already injured and seeing this war's result will be meaningless. Nothing shall be gained from both countries so why don't we just stop this? I deeply apologize for not choosing your daughter as a wife, but like I said I want someone who will love me back…and I found her. Let us stop this war and in return, my country will aid in your trade. I will open a route for your traders to come inside this country so that my people will see the Syrian materials your country is very proud of."

King Adar was silent for a moment, he thought of the proposal that Atem just said. "I do see that my armies had been injured, but I want to know who this girl you are talking about that is much more important than my daughter" he said seriously.

Atem smiled, "she is the one who fought against you just now…her name is Tea."

The young lady who just heard her name and Atem's sudden declaration of his love on her was taken aback, she was surprised that she dropped her sword on the ground. Tea then looked at Atem who in return smiled at her. Tea seeing that felt her heart beat fast again and her face becoming flustered. King Adar who saw the two, felt that their feelings for each other are real, he sigh and came towards Atem.

"Alright, I understand. Stop the fight and retreat!" King Adar commanded and the remaining Syrian armies stopped their attacks. The king then placed his right hand on Atem's shoulder, "take care of that girl and please don't do anything reckless when you became a pharaoh."

Atem smiled and nodded. King Adar smiled, "I leave my wounded armies here and will come back to them after a week. See you by then, Prince Atem." He then left the battlefield while his armies followed him.

Atem then went towards Tea who in turn diverted her gaze on the ground, the prince smiled seeing her reaction and grabbed Tea giving her a tight hug.

"Never do that thing again…I was surprised and scared you might die," Atem whispered towards Tea's left ear.

The young lady laughed, "S-sure M-, I mean Atem. But, I do have a wound you know."

Atem hearing her words realized what she meant, he then let her go. "You better heal that," he said.

"In here? But your soldiers might see…"Tea said with a questioning look.

"That's not a problem," he said and grabbed Tea in a hug covering her with his cape.

Tea blushed again, "w-what are you doing?!"

Atem laugh, "just heal yourself now."

Tea pouted and did what she was told to, her body began to glow and after a few minutes her wound on the back was completely healed. Atem released her from his hold and had her transfer on his horse, making her seat in front of him.

"Alright! Good work everyone, all the soldiers who are not wounded, help the injured ones and bring them inside the palace. Call the servants and tell them to help out the injured ones," Atem said to one of the soldiers. The soldier nodded in the prince's order and commanded the other soldiers. Mahad came towards Atem and Mana followed. The two royal magicians smiled towards the prince and Mana grabbed Atem's hand pulling him down towards her, she and Mahad then gave Atem a tight hug. Queen Aziza and the other councils were informed that the battle ended with the prince winning, they helped the citizens go back to their houses and came back to the palace afterwards.

Upon arriving inside the palace, both Mana and Mahad used their spell to heal everyone that was injured. Tea secretly helped them by hiding on one of the curtains while Atem just smiled at what she was doing. After they healed the injured soldiers, the councils, Queen Aziza, Atem, Tea and even Mana went inside the throne area.

Queen Aziza came towards her son and hugged him, "You did so well during your first battle my son. I hope the other rulers would see that you are not just a child anymore."

Atem smiled, "I will let them see it through my work as a pharaoh."

The councils were surprised by the prince's words and Shimon came towards Atem to ask him, "our prince…if you may, you said as a pharaoh right? Does that mean you have found the girl you want to be your wife?"

Atem who was still smiling nodded. The councils rejoiced, even Queen Aziza smiled. "May I know who is she, my son?" the queen asked.

Atem nodded, "why don't you come here…Tea?" he asked offering his left hand.

The young lady was surprised and became shy seeing that everyone's attention was on her, she slowly walked towards Atem and held his hand. Atem squeezed her hand, "This is the girl I would want to marry mother."

Queen Aziza smiled, "well if it is her…I wouldn't mind. But, is she fine with it?"

Atem had a confused look, Queen Aziza pointed towards Tea and the prince saw that Tea was in deep thoughts. The Queen then added, "I think this day is really tiring…so why don't we all eat and rest afterwards. My son, give Tea sometime to think." After saying that, the queen left the place and the councils bowed towards Atem and left as well. Mana followed Mahad and bowed towards Atem before she left. The only ones that remained on the room was Atem and Tea. The young lady was still not moving so Atem went to his throne chair and touched it.

"Are you not willing to become my wife Tea?" Atem asked.

The young lady was surprised by hearing her name, she turn to look at Atem and smiled ackwardly. "What are you saying? You know it's my first time feeling this new emotion and I think this is what you call love, but…you do know I am someone that had lived for a long time and I am not from a royal family. What can I do to help you?"

"A lot…you can help me in my battles by giving me support, a simple word from you can already give me lots of strength. Your knowledge will help in the problems that may arise in this kingdom and…and just having you by my side gives me confidence to face my task as a pharaoh of this country. I can fight your right to become my wife if the citizens don't accept you" Atem replied locking his gaze with Tea.

The young lady smiled, "I am happy to hear that from you…but, when I will grant your last wish…my powers might lessened and will be limited, I will feel defenseless since there maybe times that I couldn't help you with my powers anymore."

Atem felt sad hearing Tea's words, both his hands were formed into a fist and his shoulders drooped while he looked downwards. "I don't really need you to protect me, I would be very happy just having you by my side. I love you so much that I want to show you the things you had never seen before, I don't care whether you lived longer than me. What is important is I have you, and I want to give you good memories until the day we both grow old" Atem said and sat on his throne chair.

The young lady heard Atem's words and came towards him, she then lifted his face so that they are face to face. "Do you really mean that? There is a chance I might live longer than you…" Tea asked with a worried expression.

Atem smiled, "I don't care…I would make it so that you won't be sad even if I left the earth first. I love you with all my heart and that is just what matters to me right now."

Tea smiled back as tears fall on her cheeks, "I love you too Atem…I'm truly really lucky to have met a master like you." After saying those words, both of them kissed each other in a passionate manner but broke off when both are gasping for air.

The two of them stared at each other and laughed, Atem then pulled Tea closer to him with his hands encircling Tea's waist. "So are you reconsidering your reply? Will you become my wife, Tea?" he asked and the young lady nodded with a smile. The two embraced after that and went to Queen Aziza to spread the good news.

It was not long enough when the news reached the cities around Egypt and every citizens as well as neighbouring rulers and princesses wants to know who the lucky bride was. The next day, many letters came from neighbouring countries asking for confirmation if the news was true and when will the wedding happen, the date was then announced through proclamation by Queen Aziza and took place at Atem's kingdom where every citizens are welcomed to appear, while the royalties of neighbouring countries came to give their gifts and blessings. The wedding happened a month after the news was announced and everyone was amazed by Tea's beauty. Because of Atem who showed the citizens how Tea helped him on the war, everyone approved of her to become their queen even though she isn't from the royal family. Queen Aziza stayed with them and taught Tea the proper way of acting as a queen and she was very excited to have a grandchild that she kept saying her wish in front of her son and daughter in law. Tea was granted freedom and chooses to spend her lifetime with Atem, occasionally she still uses her powers to entertain her husband and would dance in front of the crowd whenever there are festivities offered to the Egyptian Gods. The two lived happily together as the new rulers of Egypt, while the Gods protected them as they reign over the land. They were accepted and favoured by neighbouring rulers and the citizens of Egypt didn't experience poverty because Tea established work for everyone to do and for that, Egypt became the most prosperous country in the Middle East during Atem and Tea's reign.

 **Epilogue**

4 years had already passed when Atem and Tea were married. During a cloudless night, a small boy wearing royal clothes and holding a small wooden boat on his hands was walking around the dark palace illuminated only by the moonlight. He looked around and called someone in a hushed tone. "Father…where are you?" he asked holding tightly his toy.

After he called his father, no one responded to him. He walked again trying to hold back his tears. "Father…" he mumbled wiping his right eye with his hand.

Suddenly a hand grabbed him from behind and lift him up, the small boy turn to look who grabbed him and smiled. "Father!" he shouted as he hugged his father tightly.

The man holding him up smiled and hugged the small boy back, "what's wrong my son?" he asked ruffling his son's hair who has the same color as his.

The small boy shook his head, "I was just finding you since you weren't in my room when I woke up, father."

The man smiled, "I'm very sorry my son but as a future pharaoh of this country you should be strong. Your grandfather would not be happy if he sees his grandson like this."

The small boy pouted, "I'm sorry father…I will try to be stronger next time, just like father is."

The man smiled, "That's very good of you my son. You need to have that strength since you will become a big brother now."

The small boy nodded, the man put him down and ruffled his hair one more time. After a few minutes, Shimon came out of nowhere and bowed towards them. "Our pharaoh, your wife is asking for your presence right now. She said that the baby might go out now" Shimon said with a smile.

Atem nodded, "Thank you Shimon." He then hurriedly walked towards their bed chamber while his son followed behind him.

Upon arriving at the door of his parents' room, the small boy stopped. "Father…" he called out again.

Atem turn around and looked at him, "What's wrong Akil my son?"

Akil looked on the floor, "Can I go inside father? I wanted to meet mother."

Atem smiled, "of course you can…come here." He said offering his right hand towards his son on which Akil grabbed with his small hand.

The two entered the room and inside, Tea was lying on the bed caressing her big belly with her hand. Upon seeing his mother, Akil's smile widened and run towards her.

"Mother!" Akil shouted and hugged Tea on her side, the queen was surprised but hugged her son back.

"Akil, it's good to see you again…sorry if I can't see you too often my son, your little sister is really a handful" Tea said ruffling Akil's hair.

Akil shook his head and stared at his mother's eyes that have the same color as his, "It is ok mother. I want to play with my little sister when she grows up."

Tea and Atem laughed, they then hugged Akil while the small boy squirmed from their embrace. "Mother, Father…I can't breath! I wish someone would come to play with me for a while" Akil said.

"Akil, becareful on saying your wish…you never know if a genie is near you, they grant 3 wishes remember?" Atem asked with a smile.

Akil pouted, "but genies aren't true…they don't exist father!"

Tea laughed, "I see where he got his belief on that one."

Atem sighed and whispered on his son, "you know…they are real my son."

"Huh? But how father?" Akil asked in a confused look.

Atem laughed, "you see that story I was telling you always is the story of how I met your mother."

"A story of how…you met…mother?" Akil's eyes widened, he then came closer to his father. "Then…is mother?!" he asked in excitement.

Atem nodded and Tea said, "want to see my magic? Make a wish my son, and I will grant it."

Akil excitedly thought of his wish, "then! I wish to see blue butterflies in this room mother."

Tea replied, "Is that all? Ok…don't blink ok?"

Akil did what he was told to and Tea made one blue butterfly came out of her hand. After a few minutes, another one came out followed by another until the royal bed chamber was full of blue butterflies. Akil was amazed, he then said "Mother…I wish that you will bring me on top of the sphinx!"

Tea smiled with an apologetic look and Atem hugged their son, "Let's give your mother sometime to rest ok? She will bring you there when she already gives birth to your little sister…but for now Akil, let us wait. Can you do that?"

Akil nodded, he then touched one of the blue butterfly and said "I wish for this butterfly to become a yellow butterfly." After whispering to himself, the butterfly's wings turned into yellow wings.

 **THE END**

 **That's it for the alternative end, this was the original ending by the way. It was just a small difference on the new ending but I hope you liked both versions. Anyway please don't forget to read "fake love" if you want more of atem x tea, it is still ongoing so feel free to read it anytime. Again, thank you for reading this story till the end and I hope you readers enjoyed the story.**


End file.
